


My Dearest Doctor

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: Rose writes a very angry letter to the Doctor after he abandons both her and his metacrisis at Bad Wolf Bay.  With all her emotions on a tear-stained page, Rose hopes she can begin in the new year.





	My Dearest Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter is pretty much 100% PURE ANGST. If angst isn't your thing, skip this chapter and come back for the fluff later.

1 January

_ My Dearest Doctor, _

 

It's really quite funny, but you managed to leave us at Bad Wolf Bay on New Year's Day.  A whole new year and it’s supposed to be filled with joy, hope, and promise.  Not for me; not this year.  Never again will New Year's be filled with happiness for me.  For New Year's Day was the day you left me, and I know that I can never see you again.  My heart is broken.  I don’t think I can face a new year without you.

Why, Doctor? Why did you leave me?  

Three years ago I was torn apart from you and stranded in this universe.  Not even for one second did I stop trying to get back to you.  Every day I worked to find you again.  Every night I spent dreaming of your embrace.  Side by side with Torchwood, I found a way to cross dimensions, something you said was impossible.  

Two hundred and forty-six.  I traveled to two hundred and forty-six universes that didn’t contain you.  But I finally found the one that did.

And for one minute, one shining minute, everything was perfect.  You were there, just at the end of the street.  I started running to you and you turned toward me, and everything was right.  Everything I had been through to get back to you was worth it.  Because, my Doctor, I had finally returned to my soulmate’s arms.

Then the Dalek came, and you fell.  I was terrified of losing you, and I was terrified of you changing, but somehow I knew everything would be alright because we were together once again.  I thought nothing could ever separate us again.  It seems I was wrong.

You didn't regenerate.  We beat the Daleks together, hand in hand, just like we used to.  We saved the Earth and brought it back home, and I saw the pain in your eyes as Martha, Jack, Mickey, and Sarah Jane all left, one by one.  And I never, not even for one second, thought you would leave me too.

Then, we landed at Bad Wolf Bay and you left me.  You left me with him, the other you, thinking it would be okay.  And oh, my dearest doctor, it was most definitely not okay.  I am left with a man who I barely know, while the man I love, my soulmate, turned his back and walked away.

This man I was left with, he says he loves me.  Or more accurately, he says that you love me.  But if you love me, Doctor, then why did you leave me, here, in this universe, without you?

You said it yourself.  He's not you. At the very least, he's not the you I love.  And yes, there is a chance he may become you, but, my dearest Doctor, what if he doesn't?  Will I never hold a man I truly love in my arms again?

 

With all my love and anger,

_ Rose Tyler _

  
  



End file.
